Problems with Sephiroth
by Mewgia Mirrorcoat
Summary: Part I of III. Sephiroth challenges Sora to a duel during lunch. The aftermath of Sora's escape is somewhat chaotic, to say the least.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any Square-Enix Characters, nor Disney characters.

A/N: My first Kingdom Hearts mini-fic. I might add in the direct 'what happened' from the points of views of other characters depending on the response though. I just wrote this mostly as a kind of misadventure during a future time (Those who follow my other stories, specifically Digianecdote Collection, will know that I do this often). Note - this is meant to take place AFTER the end of Kingdom Hearts II, and as it has not yet come out in the US, this story contains spoilers. They aren't that major (at least, I don't think they are...), but this is still a warning. If you dislike spoilers, please turn back now.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Okay?

For background reference, the Destiny Islands trio is at Hollow Bastion (RG) because they've been called upon to handle some new threat that I'll let you imagine. Kairi is trying to catch up with Riku and Sora in terms of fighting ability. And finally, Riku still has some of his dark powers, but he can only make portals across short distances (not between worlds).

Enjoy!

* * *

Problems with Sephiroth

"You, the Chosen One. I wish for a rematch."

Sora glanced over his shoulder and inwardly moaned. Not this again. "Again? I BEAT you last time, I don't WANT a rematch, I want to eat my ramen, now go away!"

Normally, this was not the kind of thing Sora would say to one such as Sephiroth, but as the silver-haired man had been following him – no, stalking him– ever since coming back to Radiant Garden, Sora's patience had become very limited.

As such, Sephiroth had been coming up with other ways to challenge Sora.

Sora found himself with a long blade at the left of his throat, reaching down across the table from behind his back. He didn't move, and calmly continued eating his ramen. However, he turned his head forward again and glanced at Riku, who had frozen in his spot across from Sora, chopsticks halfway to his mouth and all. Sora silently mouthed 'Help me' and continued trying to act normal.

As Sephiroth was no doubt, facing Riku, Riku could not actually show any signs of helping. The silver-haired boy kept a neutral face and put his chopsticks down, reaching for the glass of water. However, Sora felt a gentle kick from under the table, and knew what Riku was planning to do.

Quietly, he spoke again. "You know Sephiroth, it's a little pointless to try fighting in here, unless you want to splatter soup everywhere. So how about you wait a bit and challenge me later?"

The blade stayed level. "No. I WILL have the fight, and so you will stand and leave the room with me to the battle grounds, where we will end this quest of vengeance.

Some vengeance. Sora had no desire to fight Sephiroth a third time. He felt Riku's foot prodding him in towards walking right. Reluctantly, he stood, feeling uneasy with Sephiroth's blade at his neck with every step. Slowly, he took a few steps to the right...

And felt the floor dissolve beneath him, from which he immediately fell into the hole of darkness.

After a few moments of falling in darkness, Sora found the world turn bright again as he fell to the ground. He glanced up above him, seeing the hole disappear; with a sigh, he got up, dusted himself off, and waited for Riku to join him.

He found it slightly amusing that Riku had routed that portal to Ansem's study, of all places; he could still see the wall with the sketch on it, where Tifa had removed Xehanort's portrait. He knew that at an earlier, happier time, Ansem had once sat at the desk, talking with King Mickey while having some of Twilight Town's sea salt ice... and now what had become of Ansem...?

Sora's thoughts (that were slowly becoming somewhat depressing) were interrupted by the opening of a dark portal a few feet away; he automatically faced it, watching as Riku stepped through looking a little weary. "What happened after I left?" he asked, taking in Riku's somewhat exhausted appearance.

Riku winced as the portal melted away into nothing. "Well, Sephiroth suspected me immediately, so I kind of lied and told him I couldn't make dark portals any more, not since Ansem's death... then I made to leave and he challenged _me_ to a one-on-one duel, saying that since I was a keyblade wielder he could battle me too... then I accidentally sent the ramen bowl into his face. I didn't stick around after that, I basically took the quickest exit out of the building, ran for it, and then came here."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the quickest exit out of that building the _window_?"

"Yeah."

He stared. "You jumped out a window to escape our favorite Masamune-wielding madman?"

"I don't recall you having ever flung a hot bowl of curry ramen into his face. Maybe you should hop out the window too next time," Riku took the moment to perch himself on the desk, letting out a deep sigh of exasperation. "Anyway, the end result is that Sephiroth's probably after my blood now, and chances are, Kairi and King Mickey's too, for all we know."

Sora groaned, walked over to the Xehanort portrait, and banged his head on the frame. "Great, now everyone's involved in this stupid stalker problem."

Riku got up off the desk and came over to pat Sora on the back. "It's okay, I think we're all getting a little tired of Sephiroth anyway. Maybe you can recruit Cloud to help out."

"Or I'll get the Gullwings to bug Sephy."

Riku smiled. "That's more like the Sora I know. Now, should we continue hiding out here, or should we go back to see if there's anything left of that ramen?"

Sora shrugged, turning back around and leaning against the portrait. "Hiding sounds good for the next few minutes or so – Sephiroth is probably still there. Then let's go back." He laughed lightly for a moment. "I still can't believe it... the mighty One Winged Angel defeated by a hot bowl of ramen."

"Cloud should have done that all those times he had trouble with Sephiroth, huh?"

The two burst out laughing, although in the back of their minds, they were still concerned about how to deal with the Masamune-wielding swordsman. For a few moments, they reveled in the lightness of their laughter; then the seriousness to the problem sank back into them.

Sora sighed, glancing towards the door. "We really should go warn Kairi and King Mickey, shouldn't we?"

Riku nodded, though he didn't seem as worried as Sora thought me might be. "We should. I'm not too worried about King Mickey though, he's got..."

"Mad ninja skills?"

Riku laughed mirthlessly. "Yeah, definitely. We need to go grab Kairi before anything happens though. You know where she is right now?"

Sora thought for a brief moment, before nodding. "Yeah, she's at a magic lesson with Donald and Aerith." Then, he remembered something and went pale. "Oh no..."

After the magic lesson, Kairi was planning to come to where Sora and Riku had been eating lunch. And if Sephiroth was still there...

Riku blinked and cocked his head to the side. "What's up?"

"Kairi was going to meet us for lunch."

Riku paled as well. "We're going back NOW."

Sora could only nod in agreement as Riku made a dark portal and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the portal.

Appearing in the entranceway to the building, the two ran through various hallways as they tried to return to where they had been eating earlier. Within moments, they saw the right corridor, as well as a familiar pink-skirted figure standing in the doorway.

Evidently hearing their footsteps, Kairi turned around with a look of puzzlement on her face. Then she glanced into the room and raised an eyebrow at Sora and Riku, panting and looking worried.

Before she could say anything though, Sora rushed up and hugged her. "Kairi, I'm glad you're all right, has anything happened?"

Kairi laughed slightly and gently pushed Sora back. "I'm fine, though my guess is that something big happened?"

Sora looked back and caught Riku's eye, and the two nodded. "Well..."

There was a loud crash from the room. Sora and Riku jumped slightly and stared towards the doorway; Kairi just sighed and shook her head. "Did either of you two have anything to do with this?" she pointed towards the interior of the room.

Sora and Riku took a look inside, and gaped.

Donald was angrily attacking Sephiroth, with Aerith on the side looking very irritated, something that rarely happened. She had her staff out; apparently, she was coming close to joining in. At the same time, there were broken dishes and splashes of soup all over the floor, and three fairies flew around the room, causing even more ruckus as they threw little plastic dishes filled with the remnants of Sora and Riku's lunch at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth himself was in no great condition. With noodles in his hair and a look of fury in his eyes, he was vainly shielding himself from the onslaught. His Masamune was only making things worse by smashing random pieces of furniture, and he looked very close to calling upon some sort of powerful magic to end the entire problem.

Two pairs of green eyes met; silver haired man glared at silver haired boy. Then the eyes of the former moved back over towards the original focus of the trip to the room, the black-garbed keyblade master. The eyes narrowed.

Sora and Riku simultaneously winced. "Kairi, let's go train," they said in unison, and grabbing her arms, they picked her up and fled the room.

"Hey!" she shouted in protest, but the two boys were oblivious to her cries. She sighed in defeat. "I guess you did do something."

"We'lltellyoulater," Sora panted hurriedly.

Riku glared and answered back in the same rushed voice. "Sora,sometimeyou'vejustgottosay'yes'toSephirothandfighthimagain!"

"NoIdon'twannahetriedtokillmenowlet'sjustgotrain!"

The sight of three keybearers speeding out of the residential area, two running for their lives and the last (slightly unwillingly) carried out between them, was one very few would forget for a long time.


End file.
